The class of polymers of carbon monoxide and olefin(s) has been known for some time. Brubaker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,286, produced such polymers of relatively low carbon monoxide content in the presence of free radical catalysts, e.g., peroxy compounds. Nozaki produced linear alternating copolymers of carbon monoxide and ethylene, inter alia, in the presence of arylphosphine complexed of palladium as catalyst employed with certain inert solvents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,412.
More recently, the class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon, e.g., ethylene, has become of greater interest because of the greater availability of the polymers. The more recent general process for the production of such polymers is illustrated by the published European patent application Nos. 0,121,965 and 0,181,014 and by copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 930,468, filed Nov. 14, 1986. The process generally involves a catalyst composition formed from a compound of the Group VIII metals palladium, cobalt or nickel, the anion of a non-hydrohalogenic acid having a pKa below about 6, preferably below about 2, and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus, arsenic or antimony.
The class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon, also known as polyketones or polyketone polymers, is now conventional. The polyketone polymers are known to be premium thermoplastics having utility in a variety of applications. However, because of the presence within the polymer of carbonyl functional groups, it is possible to chemically modify the polymer by reaction at or through the carbonyl groups to produce modified polymers of modified properties. For example, reduction of the carbonyl groups leads to the production of polymeric polyols and reductive amination leads to the presence of amino groups attached to the polymer chain.
It is also possible to introduce cyclic structures into or onto the polymer chain. Kovsky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,373, introduced furan linkages into the polymer chain by acid-catalyzed dehydration of a carbon monoxide/ethylene copolymer. A second Kiovsky et al. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,367, produced cyclic thioketal groups by reaction of the copolymer and dithiol compounds. In both cases, however, the degree of formation of cyclic structures was low, generally less than about 25%. While the presence of cyclic structures in the Kiovsky et al polymers served to modify the properties of the carbon monoxide/ethylene copolymers, it would be of advantage to provide for further modification through the procession of more extensive cyclic structures, thereby providing utilities beyond those available from the polyketone.